Love Handouts
by mmlissa88
Summary: Love. Love was always something complicated. Something foreign. Unreachable. Something that was not supposed to be handed out to mere half-breeds. Inu/Kag
1. Prologue

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

*** is the symbol for flashback, the second set indicates the end of the flashback

Love Handouts

Prologue

"Did you hear anything about Naraku," InuYasha hesitantly asked the woman in front of him. She always looked so tired these days.

Worn.

Beaten.

"I have heard about a demonic disturbance a little to the north of here, so I wanted to stop by some villages to check it out," she stated as she locked gazes with the hanyou in front of her.

He looked into her eyes deeply as they were surrounded on all sides by her glowing soul carriers. He saw sadness deep within her depths, and almost out of no where a twinkle of longing came to her eyes, before she firmly closed them, opening them back up, the emotion gone, and in its place, the same fierce look from before.

Shaking his head mildly, and sighing softly to himself, InuYasha stated, "What happened to us?"

Looking up in confusion to his statement, Kikyo, after a few moments smiled sadly, "that is for you to know, and for me to find out." And with that she started to walk away.

Leaving him once more behind.

Leaving him contemplating exactly what she meant.

Leaving him thinking back, to how things used to be.

InuYasha was a hanyou, half-demon, half-human… living in a world where he was accepted by no one. Not the humans, even though his own mother was one. Not the demons, even though his father was the most revered of them all. He didn't have a place, so he wondered around aimlessly. Fighting for his life, and wanting nothing more, than to become a full-fledged demon.

This dream, however, changed course when he met a young priestess by the name of Kikyo.

Kikyo was kind to him like no one else ever was. She talked to him, like they were equals, and even smiled at him. And as time progressed, he began to have feelings for the miko. Feelings he never felt before, but he didn't care, finally, someone accepted him! And that was what he had wanted all along.

They shared a commonality. They were both lonely souls, just looking for some peace.

Some rest.

Kikyo was the guardian of the Shikon jewel, the jewel of four souls.

The jewel that had the power to make the weakest demon, one of the strongest the world has ever seen.

The jewel that had the power to take away hatred.

The jewel that had the power to finally make him a full-demon.

However, meeting Kikyo, he realized that he no longer really wanted that dream. He wanted to live out his life with her, as a human. So they decided to make a wish that would turn InuYasha human, thus purifying the jewel and releasing Kikyo from her duties as the guardian.

However, there was another hanyou that had other plans.

This hanyou, Naraku, tricked Kikyo and InuYasha into thinking that they betrayed each other. Thus making InuYasha upset, he went out to retrieve the Shikon jewel by force to become a full-demon. Kikyo also believing that she had been tricked by InuYasha took her last steps, and as the hanyou came across her line of vision, she shot an arrow right into his heart, forcing him to be forever asleep and bound to the Goshinboku, the sacred tree.

As her final request, Kikyo asked her younger sister, Kaede, to take the jewel and burn it with her body, so that she could carry it along with her in the afterlife. Her and InuYasha leaving this lonely world together.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fifty years later, a young girl from a foreign land falls into a well. Being pulled down by a huge centipede, she fights for her life as she starts to run in a land that is unfamiliar to her. Pushing her way through the trees, she spots a boy locked to a tree with an arrow protruding from his chest. She slowly makes her way over to him, and she finds that he has, what appears to be, two white triangular ears on top of his head. Curious to see if they were real or not, she walks up to him, and tweaks them twice. Pretty satisfied that if they weren't real, than he paid some good money for them. She turned around when she heard the centipede once more call for the jewel.

The centipede rushed towards her, she pushed her back when at the last moment, the centipede lunged towards her, tearing her side open. The young girl looked up, and saw this lightly glowing purple orb falling from her body, '_What is that thing?_'

The centipede satisfied that the jewel was once more in her possession, swallows it whole. Seeing villagers near by, the young girl looks over to them, trying to see if they could help, but when she closely examined the crowd, they seemed more intent on trying to harm her, not help her.

She turned to go towards the boy once more when a woman calls out, "No child, do not go near him."

She looked over and saw that the woman was aged, and from the clothes she was wearing, she could tell that she was the village miko. Not really understanding where she was, why everyone was dressed weird, or where that huge ugly bug came from. She started to back up slowly when she heard someone taunt, "What's the matter Kikyo, you scared?"

Turning around, she was surprised to see that the boy that was locked to the tree was the one that spoke. Confusion fairly evident, she started to shake her head, and unconsciously backed away from the boy on the tree.

"The Kikyo I knew wasn't afraid of anything," he stated once more.

The young girl getting tired of his attitude snapped around, looking him pointedly in the face, "Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, who is this Kikyo. My name is Kagome." She placed her hand to her heart, as she locked eyes with the white haired boy in front of her.

Finally getting a good look at her, he could tell she wasn't Kikyo. She was dressed differently. She wasn't as filled out as Kikyo. Her hair wasn't as long as Kikyo. Her voice wasn't as mature as Kikyo's. And when he finally got a good sniff of her, 'she doesn't smell like Kikyo.'

Laying under the stars, looking slightly to the left as Kikyo's Shinidamachu started to slither their way once more across the sky, InuYasha had to sigh. _'That is when I first met Kagome.' _

A/N: TADA! New story! I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 1

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 1

Jumping from one tree to the next, InuYasha had to sigh to himself at how stupid his behavior has been as of late. `When in the hell… did I start caring in the first place,' he said scoffing to himself as his feet lightly touched on a branch, only to propel back through the air again.

He glanced down to see Kagome on her rolling metal cart, his ears lowering a bit.

He knew she was upset with him.

He did it again.

He went off to see Kikyo… again.

But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he felt bad. `I always go see Kikyo,' he told himself as he reached, once again, a high point in the air.

But when he returned this time, and saw that look in her eyes…it just gave him the weirdest feeling.

Something that he never felt before.

Disappointment maybe.

Or was that regret, damn he still couldn't grasp it! All he knew is that it gave him one of the worst feelings he ever felt before… and that was saying something! Considering all the bull he had been through.

His ear lowered a tad, when he heard a soft sigh coming from below him, and he knew that Kagome was feeling fatigued. So with some resolve, and gruffness in place, he landed steadily on the ground below, and came to a halt in front of her.

Having enough time to see him, Kagome put on the brakes and stopped her bike when she noticed the white haired male waiting expectantly in front of her.

Trying to appear calm and composed in front of him she responded, "Is something the matter, InuYasha?"

After receiving no answer from him, she started to feel awkward, `what is he doing just… looking at me like that?' He was staring at her with some foreign look on his face. A look, she had never seen… directed at her before.

Seriousness.

Compassion.

And was that—

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as he began to progress towards her.

She watched as he took calculated moves toward her, as if every step had a purpose.

Every sound had a reason, and she felt her heart fluttering in her chest.

He was within three paces just before her, when all of the sudden—

"You sense anything yet," he asked harshly, as he quickly turned around with, if Kagome wasn't mistaken, a crimson blush staining his cheeks.

A little confused by his behavior… and also a little upset with the way he was acting, Kagome responded with a clipped, "No."

InuYasha turned around to face her when he heard the tone she used with him, and saw… that she was looking pointedly away from him.

Her eyes closed.

Face scrunch in a mark frown.

Her arms crossed over her chest, `like she always does when I do something stupid… man she looks so cute when she is pretending to be upse— What the hell am I thinking?' He thought as he turned around once again, but this time instead of standing by Kagome…he moved, and headed back to the trees once more.

Kagome hearing the movement, opened her eyes and turned to face where she knew InuYasha was standing...not seconds before, and was confused to see him no longer there.

She looked towards the sky and spotted him sulking in a tree. Looking furiously at something just out of her sight with a nice blush staining his cheeks, `What has gotten into him lately?'

Not wanting to travel, and put up with his behavior the rest of the day. Kagome sighed loudly, to get his attention.

Seeing Miroku and Sango a little ahead of them resting on a log, she thought that now was a good time to stop, everyone looked done for the day. "InuYasha," she said, just to make sure that he was certain to pay attention.

"Can we stop for the day," Kagome asked, not at all holding back the tiresome and irritated pitch in her voice.

She saw him slouch a little, and probably mumble something incoherent to himself. She witnessed him jump out of the tree to land swiftly by Sango and Miroku.

Taking that as the best yes she could get from the hanyou, she made her way cheerfully to the others who had already started to make up camp for the night.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 2

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 2

By nightfall everyone had eaten. Sango and Kagome had made a trip to a hot spring which was near by. Miroku had tried to spy on them… and returned with a nasty red print on his face, which was sure to last for days! The tins were all washed, and now… everyone was going to their respected places for their night of rest.

Miroku, of course, was leaning against a tree on the outskirts of the little perimeter. Sango slept closely near by him, a few feet closer to the fire, snuggled up to a full-sized Kirara. I was perched up in a tree, as was my usual spot. Shippo, the little runt, was sleeping on the end of Kagomes' sleeping bag. And Kagome… Kagome was in her sleeping bag, looking tiredly up at the stars, and pretending… for some strange reason to be asleep.

'_I know she has to be upset with me still, from the way I acted earlier. But I just can't help it! Damn these stupid feelings! That make no sense… what so ever! If they are even feelings! Urgh! What the hell am I supposed to do?'_

InuYasha hung his head, running his hands over his eyes, and bringing them through his hair. He just really couldn't get his thoughts straight! He loved Kikyo didn't he? That's why he was so adamant to go after Naraku and avenge her death! That's why he always tried to protect her… right?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was lying in her sleeping bag, looking lazily up at the night sky. _'It's always so clear over here,'_ she thought as she looked up at the multitude of glowing speckles adoring the twilight heavens. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and she focused her vision to see what it was that could have brought her out of her daze.

Looking pointedly in that direction, but not so much so as to alert the others, her eyes landed on the red clad figure lying sleepily in the tree tops. _'What has been up with him lately,'_ Kagome huffed quietly to herself. _'He has been acting so strange. One minute I think he wants to talk to me, and the next he is giving me the cold shoulder,'_ she thought as she snuggled deeper into the confines of her overnight bed… mildly irritated at the hanyou above.

'_Why do I let him get to me so much,'_ Kagome pondered to herself. _'Why do I let the one man, which has hurt me more than any other… get under my skin as much as he does?'_ She sighed when she began to get frustrated at herself… and at the sourly half-demon.

Slowly, almost on purpose, a smile started to make its way across her visage. _'It's because I love him,'_ she thought quietly to herself. '_And no matter, how stubborn. How childish. Or how much he hurts me, I will always be there for him.'_ With that resolve in place she glanced back to the tree, where she knew the white haired man was perched… and gave her head a small nod. Affirming to herself… and to him that she would keep that promise, and with that… she allowed sleep to take over, and bring her to a land were worries and problems lose all hold, if just for a couple of hours.

And she welcomed it.

With open arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He heard Kagomes' breathing start to even out, and had to glance down in her direction once more. Her face held so much emotion from during the day.

Sadness, was very prominent on her face this morning.

Anger and frustration were there this afternoon.

And longing… he was almost positive he saw longing earlier, before they all started to pack up for the night.

But that is what confused him most of all.

Why would she be longing?

What would she have to be longing for?

It just didn't make sense. And why should he care anyways! That was another thing… that was getting really annoying! When did he start to care about her?!

InuYashas' eyes widen at the realization that he just declared to himself. _'I care about Kagome,'_ he thought as he once again looked at the raven haired girl.

The realization wouldn't have been so profound… if it was just the fact that he tolerated the girl, like he tolerated the others.

But with Kagome, it was different somehow.

Deeper.

She had something special in her, that no others could compare to. Yes, she could get feisty, and she had way too many damn emotions to deal with, but without those… she just wouldn't be the same.

She wouldn't be her.

She wouldn't be Kagome.

InuYasha had to grin a little, at all the times she had gotten flustered over when he grabbed her hand. And the time she got so mad that she yelled sit off the top of her lungs way too many times to count!

The grin fell from his face as he thought about her tears. Those damn awful things! He hated when she cried, and what was even worse… was most of the time, he was the reason she would cry.

He had to scowl at himself at the realization. He couldn't stand himself.

He was nothing!

Worthless!

A half-breed!

And yet… he took a deep breath, calming himself from the soothing scent Kagome gave him. _'And yet, Kagome still cares,' _InuYasha thought to himself before he went down the road of self- loathing.

She always has.

And with that he closed his eyes and let sleep claim his mind for the night.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Just a note, please read the prologue. It's new, and though it might look like just a summary... there is significance in there for this story.

Also leave a review. If it's just, "I like the story" or just telling me to update, it will at least let me know that people are reading it, and they want more. So please leave something!


	4. Chapter 3

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 3

Morning came all too soon, if you were a half-demon. Gruffly turning his head so the morning sun wouldn't shine directly in his line of vision, he lowered his ears to check on his surroundings.

The only sounds that could be heard were the even breaths coming from his five companions below. He took a deep breath and confirmed what he already knew, that the only scents in the area were his and his pack. Satisfied that no harm was in the making, InuYasha, for once, allowed his companions some extra needed sleep, before they headed out once again on their travels.

But while the others slept, he began to think again… which, regrettably, he was doing a lot of lately.

'_How deep are my feelings for Kagome,'_ InuYasha thought as the sun began to make its appearance over the horizon.

She isn't just a shard collector any more.

She is something more.

But what is she now? If he didn't just consider her that, then what can he call her? Is she his friend?

InuYasha scoffed at the sentiment of friend. Yeah, he has had about no friends in his life… well… none, until Kagome showed up. Kagome brought him out of eternal sleep. She rescued him from the darkness threatening to engulf his life…

So, what is she?

Once more InuYasha shook his head, trying to get all this dumb thinking to leave his head. _'Thinking takes way to much damn work,'_ he scoffed to himself.

His ears flicked to the side when he heard movement from below, and looked over his shoulder to see Kagome beginning to stir from her sleep. _'She always looks so peaceful, when she sleeps,'_ InuYasha thought, as he silently watched her from above.

Kagome slowly raised one arm above her head, while the other was fast following in its trail as she began to stretch. Satisfied that all the kinks from the night had left her body, her eyes slowly opened to see the dark purple sky of the early morning.

She took in a deep breath and filled her lungs with the fresh air, which could only be found on this side of the well. She smiled at how that simple action, could bring her such peace. Such happiness.

She felt something move by her feet, and look down to see Shippo starting to awaken, squirming a bit, as if he was willing away the sun. She let out a little giggle at his antics, and with that simple noise, she saw his green eyes peer open and draw his gaze to her.

"Morning Shippo," Kagome said happily to the little kitsune, once their eyes made contact.

Shippo stretched his little hands above his head, and let out a loud yawn before answering, "Morning, Kagome."

However, as soon as the yawn left his body, he became immediately awake and jumped into her arms to give her a big hug around her neck.

Kagome returned the hug vigorously, but turned her head when she heard a sarcastic "Keh," coming from somewhere above.

She looked over and saw InuYasha looking pointedly away from her and Shippo, slouched on his tree, with what looked like a nervous twitch in his right leg. _'I wonder what's wrong with him this morning,'_ she thought concerned at his rather rude behavior… so early in the day. With determination in her eye, as Shippo finally let go on his relentless grasp on her neck, she got up and turned to where the hanyou was in the tree and called up with a very cheerful, "Good morning, InuYasha."

The only answer she got was a mild flick of his ear, showing that he heard, but he refused to respond.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, _'He just doesn't make any sense.'_

She reached down to grab her sleeping bag in both hands, and started the tedious task of folding the monstrosity up for the day.

She saw Sango begin to awaken and called out kindly, "Morning Sango."

Sango looked over at Kagome and smiled cheerfully at the younger girl, "Morning Kagome, sleep well?"

Kagome let out a small yawn and immediately covered her mouth, "Oh excuse me," she said as the yawn began to dissipate. "Sorry about that," she replied smiling at the older girl. "Yes," she stated, finally answering the taijiyas' question. "Did you have a good night sleep, as well," she asked partly from being polite, and partly because she was just curious.

Sango, who was smiling sweetly at Kagome, started to sigh as she remembered the night before, "Well… it would have been better, if there wasn't a pervert trying to touch my backside every chance he got." With that Sango looked pointedly at the man, who decided to sit next to her at that moment.

"Why Sango, I was just trying to offer you some extra needed heat on this cold night," Miroku replied smoothly.

Sango, who really did not feel like putting up with his behavior… and turning her mood sour, decided to ignore his answer and moved over to where Kagome was already starting breakfast, leaving a very confused Miroku watching her in her wake.

A/N:

Thanks for reading and remember to review!


	5. Chapter 4

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 4

The day went on without any real threats looming in the distance. There were only a few oni they came across, but with InuYasha's trusted sword… they were nothing but flies on the wall.

Kagome looked out into the horizon and saw that the sun was beginning to seep lower and lower in the afternoon sky, marking the time that they should begin their search for a place to rest. Rising her chin to glance above, she was satisfied when her eyes locked onto the red clad figure hastily making his way from tree top to tree top. Zooming past the greenery so fast that only with training, could a person clearly make out exactly… what just passed their line of vision.

"Kagome," she took notice of someone eagerly calling.

She looked down when she heard her name being called, from the Kitsune child in the basket of her bike. She saw him looking eagerly at her with his big green eyes, and had to wonder if not the first time, 'why is he just so kawaii!'

She smiled at him, "Yes, Shippo."

Becoming a little nervous, he looked down to his hands as he began hesitantly, but steadily, "Do you…do you like…InuYasha?" When he was finished with his statement, he turned his questioning gaze on her. His green orbs probing her for the truth.

Kagome could only stare at him with wide eyes, not really understanding where this question was coming from. She began to feel a light blush creep on her cheeks as she answered, "Well, of course I like InuYasha, Shippo."

Still feeling a little awkward, but knowing he was just being curious, she continued with her answer, "He is my friend…just like you."

She saw him shaking his head, apparently not liking her answer, "That isn't what I meant, Kagome." He locked eyes with her, and she knew exactly what he was asking.

Completely taken aback at what to say, she began to struggle with what to tell the child, when she missed a huge hole in her course, and her tire ran right into it. The back of the bike began to ease upward, and she tried to put on the brakes but was too late. For by the time she tried, the back tire was already in the air.

Knowing a fall was inevitable, she reached for Shippo to try to protect him from the drop. She pulled him close to her body, and when the ground was coming closer and closer, she closed her eyes to wait for the collapse.

After a few seconds and still no contact with the ground, Kagome opened her eyes to see what happened, and was met with red. Confused, she pulled back a little more, and locked eyes with amber. Feeling a blush beginning to stain her cheeks, she looked to the ground and saw that InuYasha was holding her safely in the confines of his arms… a good three feet above the ground, which she was so sure she would meet to become friends with, not forty-five seconds ago.

"Thanks, InuYasha," she replied, looking anywhere but to the man who was holding her in his arms. She finally made it down to her own arms, searching to see if Shippo was okay and was surprised to find him missing.

Becoming worried that she might have missed him somehow; she turned to look at her bike to see if he was still there. But as she was turning her head, she heard his voice… accompanied by Miroku.

"Why do you think Kagome and InuYasha act so weird around one another," she heard Shippo ask Miroku, and had to silently pray… to any Gods listening… that InuYasha didn't hear the question too.

However, when she heard Miroku begin to answer, and felt InuYasha tense beneath her, she knew that hope was too good to be true, "Well Shippo, it would appear that they have feelings for one another, and not just like the feelings you have for Kagome. These feelings… are like the feelings your mother and father had towards each other, and I dou—"

By the middle of his speech, InuYasha had almost dropped Kagome, so he could get over to Miroku and put a good pounding on his head. However, instead of dropping her, he made sure her feet were on the ground, and then flew to where Miroku was talking to the twerp and hit him with his fist in the back of the head.

Abruptly Miroku stopped talking and reached his hand up to his head, to make sure no bleeding was apparent. Fairly satisfied that it was just a bump, he looked up… and came face to face with an angry half-demon.

Backing up a bit, from just the look on the hanyou's face, Miroku quickly tried to appease his friends' rising anger, "Now InuYasha, I really didn't mean to upset you in any way… I just—"

"Keh," came Miroku's reply, as the demon turned away from the monk, arms crossed over his chest… with a very visible blush staining his cheeks.

Miroku, knowing when to stop before he got his foot stuck in his mouth once more… hid his little grin, allowing InuYasha to believe that he was succumbing to his wishes.

A/N: Well here is the next installment! Thank you so much for reading this everyone! I am happy that people are really giving this story a chance, and I do hope that by the end… people are still fairly satisfied.

Now, on to the reviews!

darkcreeder – This story is short, but it is complete plot wise if that is what you meant by your question. Thank you for the review! I will try and put a new chapter up every day :)

Thank you so much for the reviews! I love to hear feedback!


	6. Chapter 5

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 5

Kagome had to just shake her head, as she listened to the monk explain to the kitsune their situation. She knew she would have a blush for days, and was very thankful that InuYasha got over there in time to stop the conversation before it got so bad that it would just feel completely awkward between them, for the next six days of their travel.

Not to say that it wouldn't be awkward, cause it would. She really doubted her or InuYasha would be making any form of contact… at least the rest of the day, which was actually fine with her. Especially with how weird he has been acting as of late.

But just as the thought left her, she found her gaze wondering over to where the hanyou was currently turned away from the smirking monk. She saw his ear twitch a bit, and immediately lowered her face to the ground, again… with a crimson blush staining her cheeks.

"Well," Sango said, breaking the silence that engulfed the field they had inhabited for the past thirty seconds. "How about we just camp here," she asked, smiling gently in Kagome's direction.

Kagome was completely thankful that Sango broke the unnerving silence that took over their travel. And was also grateful that, at least, the subject matter was no longer her and InuYasha's relationship status, '_not like there is really anything to discuss anyways,'_ she thought sadly, shaking her head to clear the thoughts. She made her way over to the others, and just when she reached the circle of her friends, InuYasha opted that time to be the perfect time to jump into a spot above, in one of his trusted trees.

Feeling her heart ache for just a moment, Kagome had to tightly squeeze her eyes closed, willing away the tears that wanted to fall. '_I know I am just being stupid_,' she thought sadly, '_But I can't stand it when he acts that way_.'

InuYasha smelt tears in the air, and looked below to see who they were coming from, and was surprised to see them coming from the girl from the future. '_What the hell did I do now,_' he thought as he began to lean forward a tad, just enough to let himself out of the tree, when he saw her shaking her head, smiling gently at the others. Making her look like everything was okay…but he knew better.

And judging from that cold look that Shippo just threw at him, so did the little runt.

Sighing to himself, not really knowing how everything between the two of them got so… complicated all of the sudden, he turned the other way.

Not wanting to think about the problems of the past few days.

Not wanting to ponder the relapse of what was to come.

Not wanting to consider the conversation that was long over due with Kikyo, '_No_,' he thought to himself. '_I just want to have this one moment to myself_,' and with that he tried to will the world away from all of his senses, for just this moment… of peace.

A/N: Thank you for reading! I actually wrote these first chapters a while ago, but I really like how they turned out.

Some new stuff is in line for the next chapter, and a character we have yet to see in this story is going to make an appearance…just guess to your hearts content. =P

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 6

After making sure that everything was out that needed to be available for their dinner, Kagome took a step back. Slowly inching her way to the side, where a nice log was placed, just for her to sit.

Just for a couple moments.

Still feeling tired and emotionally exhausted from the travel as of late, she opted now as the best times as any, to relax and take a simple break.

However, once her bottom made contact with the wood, she felt the advance of two jewel shards fast approaching, and had to lower her head, at the inevitable battle that was about to take place.

Looking up in the tree and seeing that InuYasha was already getting up to stand 'protectively' in front of her, she lowered her head a bit to wait for the usual battle that ensued between the two.

'_I can almost count how many seconds unt_—_'_

InuYasha stepped in front of her to try and attack the wolf before he got there, "I'll teach that skinny, mangy wolf a lesson for coming here to flirt with Kagome." He extended his claws as the whirl wind came closer, and then all of the sudden—

Kouga hoped off of InuYasha's head, landing smoothly in front of Kagome. "Kouga," Kagome asked worriedly, trying to look back to make sure InuYasha was all right, but before she could turn around—

"Hello Kagome," Kouga said turning around to face her.

Kagome trying to get her bearings straight… began to answer in turn, when Kouga ran towards her, and swiftly grabbed her hand.

"You must have missed me," he stated, both hands around her palm…looking deeply into her blue orbs.

Kagome just put a huge grin on her face, waving her other hand in an up and down motion. Closing her eyes she responded, "Yeah, sure… right."

InuYasha suddenly busted between them, removing Kouga's hand from Kagome's with his head, a nice scowl in place.

Kouga looking mildly irritated that the hanyou once again messed up time with _his woman_, leaned back fully away from InuYasha, asking in an annoyed voice, "Hey mutt, where is Naraku?" He came to his full height and crossed his arms… a smug grin crossing his visage. "You don't know do you," he taunted. "And here I leave Kagome with you, when you can't fully protect her," he stated looking cynically at the half-breed in front of him.

"Why you," InuYasha started, grabbing for his Tetsusaiga.

Kagome seeing this, rolled her eyes. "Sit boy," she said tiredly to the half-demon that was now, face first in the ground.

InuYasha looked up at her, "Thanks a lot, traitor." He grabbed at the earth trying to get up, but it was no use… the spell was still too strong.

Looking up, she locked eyes with Kouga, "So, what brings you here Kouga?" She asked, smiling broadly at the wolf-demon in front of her.

"Well," Kouga began, "I heard that Naraku was in the area, so I decided to scope it out." A nice grin crossed his face as he tried to make his way, once more to the raven haired girl, "On the way, I got a whiff of mutt-faces' scent, so I thought I could ask him about it, and see how he was taking care of my woman."

"She ain't yours… you bastard," InuYasha said getting up from off the ground.

Kagome, knowing a battle would start between the two if the demon didn't leave soon decided to take matters into her own hands, "Well Kouga, we haven't seen Naraku lately, but we will keep an eye out for him."

Bending down to help InuYasha up, he started to reach for his sword, "Are you going to be traveling with us," Kagome asked, immediately she felt InuYasha tense. He looked at her, "Ka-go-me," he drew out slowly, showing her that he was loosing the battle of keeping himself from throttling the man.

"No," Kouga suddenly cut in, "I have to go." He started running in the opposite direction, "See you later Kagome," he waved to her. Looking at

InuYasha, "take care of her mutt-face," and with that he was gone.

InuYasha got up all the way, by himself… and looked pointedly in Kagome's direction.

"What'd you do that for," InuYasha asked her, when he was sure the wolf was out of sight.

Sighing Kagome replied, "I really don't want to get into this with you today, InuYasha." She began to get up to look over the food that was on the fire.

He made to go and follow her.

Shippo looked up at Sango and Miroku, "He can be really dense sometimes."

The other two could only nod their heads in agreement, and sigh sadly as the hanyou blurted out, "what the hell are you talking about wench, you answer me right now or I'll—"

"Sit," came Kagome's reply, and the other four members could only shake their heads.

A/N: Alright, just as a note, this story continues after (ep. 167). I didn't want to do it after the manga ended because…well, some people still haven't read it, and I don't want to spoil it for anyone, so now that that's out of the way…reviews!

Sammixoxo: thank you!

Thanks for reading! Please review, I love to hear feedback!


	8. Chapter 7

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 7

Getting up off the ground, InuYasha could only grumble to himself. He looked over to Kagome and saw her stirring up the pot of stew they had for the night, looking pointedly away from him.

His ears lower a smidgen when he saw how she was deliberately ignoring him, and so he opted now… the best time to sit alone in the tree.

He heard her sadly sigh as he made it fully into the tree, and had to wonder, if not the first time, why she was acting so strange.

'_What the hell has been her problem lately,_' he complained to himself.

Thinking back on it, he really couldn't understand the girl, '_One minute she acts like she wants to throttle me, and the next she acts like she wants to give me a huge hug_.' A blush slowly appeared on his cheeks as he thought about times in the past where they did just that. An even darker blush appeared on his face as he began to think about the feel of her lips lightly touching his.

Her hand softly grasping his shoulders.

Her heart, slowly beating faster as he returned the kiss.

Blinking his eyes rapidly, he tightly clenched his fist at how frustrated that one girl was making him.

Seeing Kagome starting to dish out the food for the evening, he dropped down from the tree. He was hungry after all.

He walked over to take a bowl from her, when he saw Kagome lean down to whisper to Shippo, "Take this to InuYasha for me… please, Shippo?"

Shippo, looking worriedly from InuYasha and then back to Kagome… took the bowl from her and scurried his way over to where he was standing to lift the bowl up to him.

InuYasha, completely wide eyed at her behavior, slowly took the bowl from the runt. He looked back at Kagome and saw her sitting with her back away from him, once more… talking to Sango.

Seeing the kit scamper away from him, he scrunched his eyebrows, and made his way once more silently to the tree… bowl in hand.

Getting up into the tree, he stared silently into the bowl.

No longer hungry.

He put it to the side.

It sat there the rest of the night.

REVIEWS:

Sammixoxo: thank you! I hope to keep you all interested as this story progresses :)

Sorry for the late update. School and sickness take a lot out of a person, but I am hoping to feel better over the weekend as I have four finals between Monday and Tuesday, so I am keeping my fingers crossed that I do well.

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	9. Chapter 8

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 8

Sango and Kagome went together to wash the tins that night, neither one really wanting to be alone, but neither really wanting company either.

"So," Sango began after the silence between them started to drag on too long. "What has been up with you and InuYasha lately," she asked carefully, not wanting to get on the other girls bad side with the topic, that has been clearly bothering her as of late.

Kagome hung her head slightly, sighing as she thought over the inevitable question her friend asked her. Giving her a small smile, and looking over in her direction, she asked, "the truth?"

Seeing her friend nod in affirmation, Kagome continued, "I really don't know Sango." She hung her head, hating the fact at how depressed her voice sounded at that one single admission.

Sango was taken aback by how sad her friend sounded. Drying off her last tin, she went over to comfort the girl.

Kagome, seeing her friend make her way over to her, had to smile at the kindness she was being shown. A smile that never really reached her eyes, as she tried once more to explain to her friend the situation, "It's just… he has been so confusing lately. I mean… I know he loves Kikyo, but why sometimes when I look at him… does he give me this look like he wants to hold me… and only me," she asked, sounding so tired of all the hurt she has been through.

Tired of all the times he ran to Kikyo.

Tired of being in this situation.

Just tired of it all!

"Oh Kagome," Sango said, leaning in towards the younger girl, hugging her, telling her that it was going to be okay.

That she was going to be there.

That they were going to get through this.

Kagome pulled back from their embrace, tears lacing her eyes, "I just don't know if I can do it any more, Sango." She began shaking her head back and forth, "I know I told him I would stay by his side, but… I never knew… it would be this hard," she finished, tears racking her voice.

Sango nodded her head, completely understanding where she was coming from… had to roll her eyes at how dumb the two of them could be to each others' feelings.

Sango was getting ready to reply, when Kagome pulled away, "Oh, look at me, trying to draw all the attention to myself." She began to wipe at her eyes… and the tear trials that were left on her face. She put her head down and placed her hands on her knees, took a deep breath and looked back up to Sango… smiling sweetly at her.

"Kagome it's alright," Sango began, "I understand you nee—"

Shaking her head, showing that she didn't agree, "No Sango, it's fine." She smiled at her, "I am just being a little emotional right now." Going back to drying her dishes, she looked back up to Sango, "What about you and Miroku, have things gotten any better?" She smiled, showing that this conversation needed to continue.

Smiling sadly to herself, knowing Kagome wasn't trying to burden others with her own pain, she faced the girl shaking her head a bit. "What do you think," she asked dryly.

Kagome laughed at that, "Well just give it time. I think he will come around," she replied, smirking to Sango with a nice twinkle in her eye.

"I should say the same to you," Sango rushed in. "Kagome, you have to know InuYasha has feelings for you," she replied, begging the girl to understand.

Feeling her eyes tear up once more, Kagome looked down, "I really do… want to believe that, Sango. I just," she added shaking her head. "He has just been too confusing lately," she stated, finally able to open up on the topic.

"I can tell he cares for me," she replied laughing a little. "I am not blind you know," she said looking up at the other girl.

"It's just… I want to be the one he runs to… you know," she asked, her voice breaking.

"I want to be the one he yearns for… when he knows no one else is around," she said, rubbing at the tears coming from her eyes.

"I want to be the one he thinks about when he is with someone else," she looked up to Sango, trying to make her understand.

"I want to be that girl," she said pointing to herself, finally letting the tears fall free, as she let the truth prevail.

Holding nothing back.

And they sat there.

Embracing each other.

One taking all the comfort the other could give, while the other looked up into the sky, and prayed… hoped even, that her friends' heart wouldn't have to brake any more.

A/N: So, just finished my last final exam. I did okay lol. Passed all but one class, but I suppose that happens to the best of us when we take 5 classes at one time, have a 2 year old, and a husband to take care of haha.

Reviews!

Sammixoxo: Thank you. I hope you did or will do well on your finals. I am just glad it is the holiday. We need the break. Haha.

I try to update at least One Question and Love Handouts the most. They have the shorter chapters, so they are easier to write. Savwah takes a bit more work. Plus add to that they are in like three different directions, so what usually happens I write a whole bunch for one and then have to switch to catch up for the others. I think the mind can only take so much creativity at one time. Lol.

Youkai55: Thank you! Hope I continue to impress. This story does delve a little into the super emotional side of Kagome, but I think it makes it more genuine, but we will see.

Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! I love to hear what everyone thinks (it just helps to make this better)!


	10. Chapter 9

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 9

InuYasha hated himself.

Completely and utterly hated himself.

He was the bastard.

He was the fool.

He was… the heart-breaker.

He hung his head as his brain took him through, once more, that awful conversation,

"_I want to be the one he yearns for… when he knows no one else is around_," he heard Kagome say, rubbing at the tears coming from her eyes.

"_I want to be the one, he thinks about… when he is with someone else_," she looked up to Sango, from his angle it looked like she was trying to get her to comprehend her words.

Take them to heart.

"_I want to be that girl_," and with that she broke down and sobbed into the other girls arms.

He didn't know what happened after that, because he left once the conversation reached the point… where he saw Kagome fall apart.

He never wanted to hurt her.

He only wanted to protect her.

Funny thing, he did the opposite in which he set out to do.

So here he was, twenty minutes later… in the same tree he was in… before they left, and he will be in that same tree when they come back.

"_I want to be that girl_," he heard Kagome restate over and over in his mind.

'_Why would she want to be that girl,' _he questioned himself._ 'Why would anyone want to be with me? A half-breed? Worthless? Nothing? Why_,' he asked himself, shaking his head back and forth.

'_Even if I did want to be with her_,' he sighed to himself, '_she deserves someone so much better_. _Someone, who doesn't go running to another woman in the middle of the night, _

_Someone, who loves her unconditionally, _

_Without baggage,_

_Without Doubt. _

_That someone with something, that I cannot give her,_' he hung his head, as he ran his hands through his hair.

He just didn't know what to do anymore. Suddenly life… instead of just consisting of defeating oni, finding jewel shards, and destroying Naraku… now consisted of a broken girl, loving a man, who doesn't deserve to love her back.

And he couldn't even get started on where Kikyo fit into all this.

It was like his life was reaching this pinnacle, and the road was completely splitting in two, and he needed to make his decision immediately on which road he wanted to take. The older road, which has been traveled on… seen heart-break, worry, doubt, and loss of trust, or the new road, which was uncharted, promised kindness, friendship, and love…. Which road was right? One he traveled before, or the one he knew nothing about?

A world he knew nothing about.

He smelled Sango and Kagome returning to camp long before he saw them, the stench of Kagomes' tears still clung heavily to her frame. Shippo noticed it too, because once he smelled it… he looked angrily up the tree at InuYasha, and seeing how the hanyou wasn't going to respond, called InuYasha a baka and ran off to meet the girls.

He didn't know how the conversation went… he just saw the looks Sango and Shippo sent him. Making sure he knew… that they were very upset with him.

Miroku being oblivious to it all, greeted the ladies, "My, you two were gone a long time," he cooed lightly. "Have any _extra_ bonding time," he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Sango immediately knocked him over the head with Hiraikotsu, "Pervert."

And she walked ahead, leaving Miroku rubbing his bruised skull.

A/N: Next chapter is going to pick up when InuYasha left. I am going to try to show each side of the story, and how they both feel through certain situations.

REVIEWS:

Sammixoxo: well, I hope you do well in all of your classes. And yes, a break is definitely needed and appreciated. I told my husband all I want to do is write and watch anime for a month, and then I will be complete haha. As for the writing, I try to let it come naturally. It is hard to think of how each character would react to certain situations, but the more I practice at it the better I hope to become :)

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. I love to here feedback!


	11. Chapter 10

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 10

After what felt like an eternity of just embracing Sango on the side of the river, Kagome drew away from her friend. Wondering briefly how long they had been out there, and thinking that they needed to be on their way, before InuYasha or anyone else came looking for them.

Wiping at her eyes, as she pulled entirely from Sango's stronghold, she glanced in her direction and saw that she was giving her a kind smile.

A genuine smile.

A smile only those being through the same situation, could truly understand.

Looking into her beautiful chocolate orbs, seeing the emotion within them, made Kagome want to cry.

Sango had been through pain.

She had been through troubles.

She had been through loss.

And Kagome couldn't help but give that same watery smile back to her, embracing her once more, but keeping her equanimity in place, so that they could start to head back to camp.

Drawing herself out of Sango's squeeze one more time, she pulled herself fully up and away, so that they could start to pack up their belongings.

"Will you be all right, Kagome," she heard the older woman ask meekly.

Turning around from her position, bending down to grasp the dishes in her hand, she smiled sadly, "I have to be Sango." Making sure she picked up everything that she brought with her on the way down there, she turned completely to face her friend when she was satisfied that she had.

"Let's had back," Kagome called out kindly. Seeing the other girls worried expression, she just smiled, and made to head for their site.

Noticing her friend following slowly behind her, Kagome decided to continue, "Thank you for that, Sango."

Sango smiled, and stretched her arm out to grasp the girls' hand. "It was no trouble at all," she stated with such sincerity, that Kagome was starting to tear up again. She looked down to the ground, willing her emotions to get under control.

"Oh gosh," she replied, smiling softly at the other girl. "I don't know why I am being so expressive," she laughed a little, trying to make herself feel better about the whole situation.

She saw Sango open her mouth to reply, when Shippo ran right into Kagome's chest, hugging her for all she was worth.

Even though she got knocked down, and all her possessions got knocked out of her hands, she could only shake her head. Giving the kit a bear hug back, allowing him to comfort her in any way he could.

"Oh Kagome, InuYasha is such a baka," he stated, sounding so sad and tired of the whole situation.

Kagome could only smile at the child, as this was his way to try and cheer her up. "Its fine Shippo," she stated looking down at him. She saw his eyes misting over, and saw how his cheeks were starting to appear a light pink from the tears that wanted to fall, and she could only hug him once, yet again.

When she finally felt like the child understood that she was better now, no new tears were falling, no worried thoughts crossing her mind, she pulled back from him.

Looking into his adopted mothers eyes, seeing and sensing that she was all fine, at this moment, Shippo let go of his adamant hold on her neck, but still stayed right next to her.

Kagome, knowing the kitsune just wanted to be there for her, smiled as she bent down to pick up the fallen containers. Satisfied that everything was back in its rightful place in her arms, she glanced in Sango's direction, giving a small shake of her head, showing the older woman that she was ready to go now.

So, with a small nod of her own, Sango led Kagome back through the woods, making their quiet travel back to their place of rest.

A/N: Sappy, I know, but I hope everyone enjoys!

I am going to add four more chapters today, since they are super short, so as soon as I get done reading through them I will post them. I also plan on updating One Question and Savwah, but we will see :)

Please review!


	12. Chapter 11

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 11

Daybreak couldn't come soon enough for InuYasha. The torment he went through the night before was unbearable. So many times he wanted to come down from the tree to comfort the crying girl below. Her tears permeated the clearing.

There were many times throughout the night when he would hear Shippo sigh, call him a baka, or murmur something no doubt he would never want Kagome to hear under his breath.

Finally, after almost thirty minutes of silent tears, with Shippo snuggling deeply against her breast, giving the young girl any comfort he could, her breath evened out, and she fell into an exhausted sleep.

He felt like the most heartless bastard on the planet. He thought that by ignoring her, the rift between them would get better. He thought by not opening up to her, the feelings she had for him would lessen, leaving him alone…the way it should be.

But the more he ignored her, the more he didn't talk to her…it made it worse, so much worse.

He couldn't stand to see her act like she was fine. He couldn't stand to hear her praise others, encourage everyone else, when she, herself, was battling a silent struggle, a struggle that he was part of, no, a struggle in which he was the main problem.

He hated himself each time he heard her cry over him. He couldn't stand himself every time she tried to care for him, even though she thought he could care less. And he began to loathe himself when she would look at him, just a simple glance, her smile turning up steadily as she peered at him under her long lashes. That one look…made him want to smile at her too, as he felt himself caring deeper and deeper for her.

And that was what was worse of it all, even though he knew she cared for him, and even though with every day that passed he was beginning to care more and more for her, he wouldn't allow her to believe other-wise.

He couldn't comprehend the thought of her suffering more because of him. He didn't ever want to make anyone go through what he saw his mother go through, the name calling and the hatred with just a glance. Kagome was too good for that, too good for them, too good for him, too good for any of them.

She deserved someone, although he hated to admit it, like that Hobo kid from her time. Someone who knew she was worth something, someone who wanted nothing more then to take care of her, someone who wanted…at all cost, to shower her in unconditional love.

No one here would ever be able to do that. The times were too hard. People were too scared, afraid of what loomed in the darkness. No one could truly love her as much as she was capable of loving in return.

'So, she is better off on the other side of the well,' he thought sadly as the sun began its rise on the horizon, marking once more…the beginning of a new day.

He knew that he should take her back to her time. Make her stay. She would have to listen. The life she wants isn't over here. The life she deserves is with the Hobo kid, as much as he couldn't stand to divulge it.

But with everything he knew, with everything he knew he should do, he couldn't. He couldn't force her to stay on her side of the well. He couldn't make her marry another man, and he couldn't maker her fall in love again. Forget about him. He just couldn't do it.

As much as he wanted to, as much as his head told him to make her hate him, make her run away, make her never want to come back, his heart wouldn't allow it. His heart would get jealous. His heart would be upset if she left, and he was greedy. He really didn't want to feel that way. So, he allowed her to stay. He allowed her to continue to love him from afar, as he did so himself.

And she would never know.

He would keep it that way.

A/N: Well thank you. Thank you for reading thus far! To be honest, this is actually the first chapter I have written in a while, so the transition from chapter 10 to this chapter was a little hard to come up with, but I am quiet pleased with the outcome. I hope everyone is enjoying this, and please remember to review! I love to hear feedback!


	13. Chapter 12

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 12

Kagome opened her orbs to what felt like a night without sleep. She placed her hand to her eyes as she began to rub at her throbbing temple, a sign that a headache was beginning to ensue. Confused as to why all these symptoms were upon her, she went through her memory as understanding began to dawn on her. The actions of InuYasha, the river side with Sango last night, crying herself to sleep…it all came back to her.

She closed her eyes as she willed her mind to forget. She tried to block out the fact that her heart ached with just a simple glance in his direction, so she forced her breathing to calm. Her heart rate to slow, letting sleep try to ease its way back into her body, but it wouldn't come. As much as she willed it, as much as she longed for it, her mind, her consciousness wouldn't allow her to overlook the troubles, fail to remember her love.

She took in a deep breath, at least trying to calm herself, knowing that she wouldn't be able to forget.

The sun was creeping slowly up from its slumber. Waking all others as it made its round on the planet. She just gazed in its direction. Trying to comprehend the simple action, a huge ball of gas millions of miles away was still able to have an impact. It still forced others to do its bidding. And as she thought about it, a small smile began to overtake her features. A new day has started. Yesterday no longer mattered to that beaming orb. No one else really cared about what happened to someone else the day before, so why should she make them.

She quickly nodded her head, deciding that even through all the pain she went through yesterday. Even through the tears, she would put the past in its rightful place…in the past.

A smile overtook her visage as she lifted her hands over her head, willing all the kinks once more to leave her frame. She stretched her legs, turned her back, until she was completely satisfied that all stiffness left her.

She felt Shippo burrowing his nose against her skin, the tiny appendage slinky slowly against her neck. She placed her arms around his small frame, giving him a warm hug; remembering all that the young boy had done for her the night before. "Thank you, Shippo," she whispered in his ear in a sweet, small voice.

After a moment passed, the Eskimo kiss over with, she heard his meek reply of, "Your welcome, Kagome."

He climbed the rest of the way up her front side, and his small hands were on either side of her face. Green met blue as they both searched each other over. Shippo reading her to make sure that she was indeed all right. Kagome looking deeply into his orbs and smiled as his love for her radiated off of him. She was way too lucky to have such a friend like him, no, not just a friend… a son.

He saw her eyes beginning to mist over, her smile still covering her face. He looked on, confused as to why she might be crying, "Kagome…"

She immediately closed her eyes and shook her head, hugging the kitsune around her neck a bit more, "it's fine," she reassured him. "I am just so lucky to have you," she told him truthfully, and when she opened her eyes, he could tell that she wasn't lying.

His own smile began to travel across his face as he took a deep breath in from his nose, tears quickly approaching. No one besides his parents ever told him something so genuine, so nice.

His lip began to tremble as he looked at the woman in front of him, the woman that saved all of them from evil, and from themselves. The woman that deserved nothing more then the best of everything. No second choices for her, she deserved way better then anyone could ever imagine.

A tear slipped down his cheek.

His firm hold on trying not to cry diminished as the seconds trickled by. He felt a few more leave his eyes, making their descent down his face, but he no longer cared. He took one last look at her face, her blue orbs misting over with her own tears, and he gave her the biggest hug that he would ever give her – could ever give her. He poured all his love into that one simple gesture as she embraced him in the warmest hug ever known to man, youkai, or half-demon.

Neither really knowing how long they stayed like that. Embracing each other, giving and taking love from one another, but neither truly cared.

They pulled back. Both their faces smudged with tears, eyes puffy, noses red, and began to laugh. They both shared this little moment, and no one would be able to ruin it.

Before Kagome could get up, Shippo once more threw his arms around the girl. "I love you, Kagome," he whispered shakily into her ear.

She felt her lip tremble as he stated the words, "I love you too, Shippo," she replied as she felt her eyes longing to mist over once more.

She felt his hold on her loosen as he once more stared at her. A huge grin plastered across his face as he looked at her, and she couldn't help but give him the same look in return.

She heard movement from the trees and glanced in that direction. Her eyes traveled up the bark to an overhang on a limb. Her orbs met with red, and as she traveled a little further to the left, she was met face to face with the boys' liquid topaz gaze.

Her breath caught in her throat at the intensity of his gaze. Shippo looked back and forth, "Are you all right, Kagome?"

Kagome tore her gaze off the hanyou and looked back into worried green orbs, "Yeah Shippo, will you go and make sure the others are awake," she asked smiling at him.

He reluctantly nodded his head and scurried his way to the others.

She turned back towards the tree to once more look at its companion as her heart throbbed in her throat. He was still gazing at her with the same intense look from before.

Her eyes widened, and InuYasha immediately turned around, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Kagome just looked on after him, her hold on today slowly falling apart.

All that resolve that she thought was firmly in place was thrown out the window with that one simple glance.

A/N: Well, that was rather difficult to come up with, but I really like how this chapter came out, and I am super excited for the next couple of chapters! I have such a big smile across my face right now! I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Please remember to review. I love to hear feedback!


	14. Chapter 13

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

*** - indicates a flashback and end of flashback

Love Handouts

Chapter 13

The graceless feeling of the morning increased exponentially when InuYasha smelled tears once more in the air. He looked down towards Kagomes' sleeping bag where the smell was more focused and was surprised to see it coming from her…with a smile on her face.

His eyebrows scrunched together as he began to listen to the words coming from the girls mouth, "I am just so lucky to have you," he heard her say to the small kitsune that was forming a stronghold around her neck.

InuYasha immediately felt a frown cross his features as that statement left her mouth. It wasn't that he didn't want her to feel loved and accepted by someone. It's just that…he wanted to be the one that she said that to.

He shook his head, 'Yeah, I am jealous of a little brat…right…' he thought scoffing to himself.

His eyes widened when he smelled the runts' tears in the air also, and he had no choice but to turn completely around and see what all this mess was about.

He saw both of them still embracing each other; they pulled back, looked at each other, and then began to laugh uncontrollably. He quirked an eyebrow, 'What the hell has gotten into those two,' he thought as his gaze on them intensified.

He was about to turn around and mind his own business when suddenly Shippo threw his arms once more around the girl, and shakily whispered, "I love you, Kagome."

InuYashas' eyes widened as the magnitude of that phrase set in. How often did any of them truly tell Kagome how much they cared for her? How much… she actually was appreciated?

He was so wrong. He really couldn't do this anymore. He had to make her go. He could no longer force himself to think it was okay that she stayed. He had to—

"I love you too," she began into the air, only pausing for a moment, "Shippo."

The phrase cut into his mind. Making any type of thoughts prior cease, his mind traveled to the past, the past when he heard those same words, that exact phrase…directed to him.

-FLASHBACK-

They had thought Naraku was dead. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone; everything looked fine… until a princess of the moon showed up, Kaguya.

Kaguya was a wicked moon witch. Anything she wanted could be granted by the mirrors in which she controlled. She had captured Kagome after shooting her own arrow back at her. She brought her back to the castle behind the looking glass where she thought no one could enter, but they got through.

However, try as they might, everything they threw at her came back. She looked into my heart and saw what I had always wanted. What I had yearned so long for…to be a full-fledged demon.

She talked about giving me my wish. The demon that I wanted to become was just inside this mirror, all it needed was to be unlocked.

She told me that she wanted to grant me this one desire, enabling me to have what I had always longed for. The incantation started, and I began to loose control of my mind. The beast inside longing to be set free as her lips sang true to her tune. The creature that I kept in the darkness, this creature that lurks just at the edge of the bay was being let loose, and I had no way to stop it.

Friend became foe. The ones I knew became people I had never seen as the transformation was coming to a close, and just when I was thinking of not holding back, letting myself be consumed by this beast…a small frame held me. Hands so soft tugged at my sleeve as the sweetest scent wafted towards my nose. Words began to break through my mind, gentle terms.

"Please, don't change," the kind voice begged.

The crack on my consciousness was taking hold. I started to feel the beasts' power growing stronger as it longed to block out what little acknowledgment I felt from their presence.

"InuYasha," the gentle voiced begged. "I love you as a half-demon," the voice cried out.

For the smallest moment, my mind cleared completely, before the monster came back full force.

That was the last full phrase I could hear before the cries turned into murmurs. The scent being dispelled as unrecognizable anymore. My mind was blocking out all reason. The need to kill became the main priority on my list. Just before I was going to slice through the warm presence directly in front of me, I felt gentle lips on top of my own.

The warmth spread quickly to my heart, this emotion I couldn't distinguish forming in my soul, as I began to once more take control of my body. The beast inside me fought hard, trying to keep its claim, but my consciousness broke free. The power of the demon lessoned, my mind cleared.

For just a moment, I looked straight ahead, trying to piece together all that had taken place while the beast roamed free, and I was shocked to see Kagome's lips on my own. Hesitantly, but carefully, I pried my claws from her tiny arms… and kissed her back.

Kagome… I was kissing Kagome. The one girl I never thought I would kiss. The one girl I had always thought was too good for anyone… was kissing me.

I was elated, and as I pulled back from the kiss, I looked briefly into her blue orbs, she was frightened, but not of me, but of what almost happened to me. My mind remembered her phrases. The voice wasn't just a random enigma, it was Kagome. Kagome was calling for me. Kagome cried out for me. She told me she—

"InuYasha," she asked meekly, "are you going to be okay, now?"

I felt my heartbreaking at the shaky undertones in her voice. Her eyes sad but firm, and I could hold back no longer as I pulled her into an embrace, "Kagome," I whispered softly in her ear. Unable to control my emotions, as the love that she showed to me at this moment radiated off of her, shown stronger then any other by her putting herself in danger to save me. Me. Little, worthless…me.

My emotions became too much for me to bear, I said the first thing that came to mind, "Are you nuts, I could've hurt you," I rambled on. Not allowing that statement to at least go unsaid.

Pulling her a little tighter in the confines of my arms, "I'll stay a hanyou a while longer, just for you." I promised her, her head resting on my chest. She gave it a small nod, her heartbeat slowing as it began to become one with my own, a harmony to my ears.

'She loves me.'

- End FLASHBACK -

Blinking out of his reverie, InuYasha shook his head a bit to get his eyesight straight. Focusing just ahead, he was caught off guard to see Kagome staring at him.

His eyes widened as he felt a blush paint its way onto his cheeks. He quickly turned around, facing the other direction, facing away from her beautiful gaze.

'What is she doing to me,' he grumbled as he heard the others begin their morning routine.

A/N: Well that was a little difficult to come up with. Apparently there are no episodes where Kagome actually tells InuYasha she loves him, so I went with the movie, but I love the movies, so that's fine with me!

This is by far my favorite chapter up until this point. I just love to delve into InuYashas' emotions. I really don't think that it is done enough.

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I really like how it is turning out. Please remember to review! I am going to post one more chapter today, and then I will try and post another one tomorrow :)


	15. Chapter 14

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 14

'Insistent throbbing headache. Insistent throbbing headache. That's what everyone wants during the day, right?' InuYasha shook his head as he leapt from one tree to the next.

Every time they would stop for a rest, he would catch Kagome staring at him. Most of the time she wouldn't notice that he had seen her, but oh boy, did he!

Every damn time.

Mind you, that it didn't just happen a few times, but it felt like every time he looked down towards the girl, she was staring back at him. When their eyes collided that's when she began to blush profusely – not chancing a glance for the next couple of minutes, but when she thought he wasn't looking, when she thought he hadn't noticed, she would stare at him for long moments on end.

Now…he was putting up with this insistent throbbing headache.

He might also have to add that he was rather happy that she was taking an interest in him, since he remembered last night about her declaration and all, but…that's not to say that he was fine with it.

'What the hell does she see in me anyways? Maybe its more like a sympathy thing, she just feels bad. Yeah, that would have to be it!' He reasoned to himself as the wind blew through his long silver mane, even though he knew without really delving too deep into the mater that that was not the reason.

He went up into the air, the wind flying past him so fast that to a normal human everything from his speed would just be a blur. Reaching his high point, he felt gravity take over as his body began the plunge once more to the ground, and he decided to take a chance and look towards Kagome, 'I wonder if she is—"

His eyes widened as he saw her staring at him. She still didn't notice that he was glancing back, and it was almost too good to be true that he could look at her without her noticing in return. 'Maybe I could—'

He lost his footing on the branch, not really paying attention to where he was landing. He was falling further and further down past the tree – the impact with the ground was inevitable. The next thing he knew, his thoughts cut off as his back landed in the hard terrain, a good four hundred feet in front of the others.

The impact could no doubt be heard by the other demons in their traveling party, the dust from his collision getting into his nose forcing him to let out a big sneeze. He rubbed his nose, his eyes watering from all the powder in the air around him.

A couple seconds passed and he heard Kagome shouting for him, no doubt she was worried why he never came up from the plunge to the ground. He sighed loudly at the terrible timing of it all; nothing was really going according to his plan.

He slowly sat up, his back aching from the deep fall that his body just endured. He carefully set his back straight. His arms being used as a level so that his normal function would return. After a few moments, he pulled his legs under him as he stretched and twisted his back, willing the stiffness to be gone.

That is the way the others came upon him. He was just sitting there, acting like nothing in the world had happened. His arms folded neatly in his kasode.

Kagome, who was getting ready to cast her bike to the side, abruptly stopped, confusion taking hold of her small frame. She could only stare at the man on the ground.

Sango and Miroku landed swiftly to the ground with Kirara. Miroku quirked his eyebrows, "My InuYasha, I am not used to seeing you laying down on the job like this," he responded, a grin tugging on his lips. The usual tortures that he put the man through each day not satisfied with the non-stop traveling they have been doing as of late.

InuYasha could only sigh loudly as he ran his hand down the side of his face, "Shut the hell up, monk," he grumbled after a few seconds.

He started to get up when the pain in his back shot all throughout his body, making him let out a small groan. Kagome dropped her grip on her bike and ran straight towards him. She placed her arms on his shoulders, looking over him in one big sweep, "Are you okay, InuYasha," she asked when her gaze didn't find any apparent bleeding.

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders, forcing her tiny hands from his frame, "I'm fine," he grumbled. Not trying to show the girl how stiff his body was becoming with just the act of standing.

Kagome backed up a bit, still searching over the man next to her, "Are you sure," she asked as she witnessed him holding his breath from the pain he was enduring from standing completely to his feet.

He turned his head towards her, "Yes, wench," he grumbled, getting tired of her insistent care over him.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, I don't think we should go anywhere until I get a chance to look at your wounds," she replied firmly.

InuYasha let out a long Keh into the air, "We ain't stopping wench, and I am just fine. OW!"

Kagome placed her hand on his back, trying to get him to turn around, when he let out a big howl into the afternoon air. Her eyes widened as she instinctively pulled her hand back away from him.

InuYasha crutched the side of his back, "What'd you do that for?" he barked at her, the pain still unbearable even though sometime had passed.

The shock leaving her body, Kagome's eyes turned firm, "You are not fine InuYasha, so would you stop pretending and just sit down …oops!"

"Aahh," InuYasha cried into the air as he landed face first into the ground.

Kagome bent down, trying to apologize, "I'm sorry InuYasha, I didn't mean to…"

"Stay away," he rushed out, not wanting to be impaled any further today.

Kagome rolled her eyes, shaking her head she responded, "Well maybe now we can see what's wrong with you."

She scooted a little closer to the red clad man, "No wench I am fine. You do more harm than good anyways," he rushed out.

When he saw the look on her face he wished he hadn't said that.

She momentarily looked so hurt that InuYasha felt like more of an ass now then last night when she came back crying over him.

Abruptly her face changed. The sadness gone, she had a hateful look on her face, "Oh really?" She asked as she stood away from him. Her small frame covered by her arms crossing over her chest.

InuYasha felt his eyes widened, he knew that this was not going to be good.

"Kagome," he heard Shippo whisper as he went over to the girl.

She only continued to stare at him.

InuYasha had never seen her give him a look like that. She always – even when she was mad, had a bit of…what would be the word…sympathy? No, that definitely wasn't it. Concern? No, that wasn't it either. Kindness? It might have looked similar to kindness, but there was something there that was a little different. There was always this glow in her eyes like even if he was a big ass, or if he went off to Kikyo… she would always have this look as if she understood even if she didn't like it. She allowed him to do it, but only because she loved him enough to let him choose.

But as he looked at her, he noticed that twinkle was gone.

He felt as if his heart might stop.

A/N: Alright. We are coming to the pinnacle of the story! Yay! I don't know about you guys, but I am happy about that. I didn't really know how long I wanted this story to be…but it doesn't look like there is going to be too many more chapters, which is quite awesome to me. This will be the first chapter story I have finished! Omg! That is amazing! I thought it was going to take me forever, but I guess all I needed was a little determination and some kind pushes from you guys, and I would finish it!

Sorry, I am just so excited! I hope everyone likes it so far, and tell me if you have any advice because this story is looking like it is coming to a close.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	16. Chapter 15

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 15

She turned away from him.

Her back was straight and firm. Her eyes closed so he wasn't able to see the pain, if she had any, that was hiding in her beautiful blue orbs.

His hand flew out after her. He didn't want to ever see her like that, but before he could make a big deal about anything, he dropped his hand to the side as he watched her pick up her bike.

The others were all staring at her. They didn't really understand what was going on, but he knew that they thought what he said was out of line.

He saw Shippo scamper off after her. He landed on her shoulder as she straightened her bike.

He turned his head momentarily and saw Sango and the monk giving him either regretful or hateful looks. He could tell from the pain in the monk's eyes and the evil the taijiya shot at him that he had went too far.

"InuYasha no baka," he heard Shippo mumble to the raven haired girl.

InuYasha knew it was the truth. He was stupid. He was a jerk, but he didn't think that he could ever take it back.

He watched as a smile came across Kagome's features as she ran her hand over the kitsunes small head, "it's fine Shippo."

His eyes widened. He turned and locked eyes with the monk to see he had a similar look in his amethyst orbs. They both came to the same conclusion at the same time, 'She's done.'

It was an instinctual need when his went to his chest. The pain at seeing her act like that. The knowledge that she had given up on him was too much. Kagome was never supposed to give up on him. She was the one that said she would always be there. She was the one that said she would love him no matter what.

But now, because of something stupid that he said. Something that could've been avoided if he was thinking straight or maybe if he didn't have foot in mouth syndrome, it wouldn't have come out so bad, but it did. And now, she wanted nothing to do with him.

He just couldn't believe her.

Was she really lying? Was her love that weak that she would stop her efforts because he couldn't find the right words to speak?

If that was the truth then he truly over estimated her.

His eyes turned hard.

'How dare she act like that!' His mind roared.

She was the one that showed him what love was all about.

She was the one that had him believing in himself.

She was the one that showed him light in what he thought was a darkened world, and she was the one that showed him that love could truly be given – handed out to mere half-breeds.

It didn't matter how you were born. It didn't matter where you were from. It didn't matter what you looked like…love was love, and it could be given freely.

That was the beauty of it all. Love had no bias. It had no direction. It came and went as it pleased.

Some were lucky to love the ones when they were loved in return, but some of the unlucky bastards only had it one sided.

This whole time InuYasha thought that her love was one-sided. That his need to avenge Kikyo – that his thoughts about her caring for him were genuine. He always thought that that was what love was all about.

But then this girl – this stupid wench from the future came and turned his world upside down. She showed him what it truly means by staying with him. She showed him what it truly means by caring for him, and she showed him what it truly means by never doubting him.

She was not going to stop now!

A/N: Oh yes, that set him off! Haha.

I loved writing this chapter, and as I hope you can see this story is coming to a close. There might be two or three more chapters, and then an epilogue if I stop where I originally wanted it to, but I will just listen, and you guys can tell me what you want, but if I don't hear anything then I am just going to stop were I was planning on.

I never really liked how the anime or manga ended, so that's why I wanted to make this. So it can be clear. The feelings were always jumbled if you ask me, but anyways… just tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 16

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 16

He traveled as fast as he could and grabbed her arm, "You are coming with me, wench," he told her as her blue eyes locked onto him.

Her brow furrowed, "Let go, InuYasha," she ordered as she looked him square in the face.

She really could not take his attitude anymore. There was a point in which every normal human could put up with, but she reached that point long ago. It was only her love for the hanyou that kept her strong, but now she could see, without a shadow of a doubt, that that love was hopeless. There was no point in trying if the one you loved never wanted you back.

His amber orbs got harder as his grip on her tightened, "I didn't ask you," he replied with venom.

Kagome couldn't believe the nerve of him. First, he had the audacity to say something like she never does anything right, and now he was ordering her around. Yeah, she was going to follow his plan.

Her eyes became hard as well as she tried to jerk her arm back. His claws were digging into her forearm from the grip that he had on her, but he wasn't technically hurting her. His grip was just going to give her some nice bruises in a couple of hours.

"InuYasha, let her go," he heard Sango yell out making her way over to them. He could hear the worried tone in her voice.

His eyes quickly darted over in their direction, "Monk, control your woman," was the only response she received.

He heard a gasp coming from both women.

InuYasha saw Miroku place a gentle hand on the taijiyas' shoulder. "Maybe we should give them a moment alone," he whispered lightly.

Sango opened her mouth to retort.

"Don't be rude, InuYasha," Kagome cut in, bringing his focus back to the girl.

He looked down as he felt gentle pokes against his lower body, "Let Kagome go you bully," Shippo was yelling out. The gentle pokes were in fact, Shippo kicking him, trying to make him let go of the wench.

InuYasha just rolled his eyes. "Grab the runt while you're at it," he hollered at Miroku.

InuYasha turned fully at Kagome and threw her up over his shoulders as he started to make his way off with her.

A loud scream could be heard as it all was becoming too much for the girl, but InuYasha continued on.

"Put me down," Kagome ordered as she began punching at his back and sides.

He just rolled his eyes. "If you don't stop… I might drop you," he warned.

Her movements momentarily halted, and she became still as her breath caught in her throat, but as soon as she stopped…she started up again. "You will not; you liar," she hollered just now realizing who she was dealing with. "Now put me down!"

InuYasha flipped her over his shoulder real fast. "Your wish is my command," he quoted as he dropped her on her butt.

Immediately her hand went to her backside. "What is wrong with you?" she shot up at him. Her eyes still closed as she was trying to will away all the pain from being dropped three feet on her butt.

"What's wrong with me?" he hollered down at her. "What's wrong with me?" he repeated as he watched her eyes focus on him. He could see her concern in her orbs.

"You really want to know what's wrong with me?" He asked her with his arms crossed over his midsection.

He got down on his hind legs so he was closer to her eye level, "You."

Her eyes widened, but he didn't see any hurt in her beautiful blue orbs. Her anger shot out of her. "Well that's just great!" she hollered as she made to stand up, "why don't you just take me back to the others then," she asked as she quickly squinted her eyes, the pain from falling still hurting her body.

InuYasha just let out a long breath. "You are so stupid, wench," he replied quietly.

Her eyes hardened at him. "You know what InuYasha," she began. "So are you" she shot back.

"At least I never pretended any different," his anger matched her own.

Furious blue clashed with gold. "What is that supposed to mean," she ground out.

She was really getting tired of his attitude. She really couldn't put up with it anymore. As soon as this stupid search for the jewel shards was over, she would happily turn her back on this part of her life. She really couldn't take it right now.

"It means exactly what I said, wench!"

"Well I'm sorry that I am the one that is always making things hard for you, InuYasha, but you won't have to worry about that anymore," she shot back as she started to turn away.

He caught her arm, "I ain't finished talking to you."

She looked hard at his arm holding her in place before her eyes shot to his face, "we are done, InuYasha."

"No!" He hollered at her.

Kagome was momentarily confused. His anger was infuriating her, but at the same time… she had this nagging feeling deep within her gut like she knew something was different – something was about to change, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. The way he sounded so desperate all of the sudden – even in the midst of the argument caught her off guard.

There were so many emotions trembling in his voice, and no matter how hard he tried to mask it, she could tell that something was bothering him.

She straightened her head as she stared at him. Her face was hard as she read over his emotions, but she was not one to get fooled. Just because he was trying to show a little interest in her meant nothing.

'He probably just wants to keep you around for the jewel shards,' her mind thought angrily. The low jab to her psych the only real explanation she could come up with.

InuYasha just studied over her face. He could feel the hopelessness of the situation setting in, but he just couldn't say anything, and what could he utter? That he was the baka. That he was the one that didn't know any better. None of that would make this situation any different, and as he saw the hard, fierce look settle into her orbs once more…the twinkle gone, he felt lost.

His grip on her arm loosened as he lowered his head, "just please… don't give up on me."

A/N: Happy Holidays! I can't believe Christmas is a day away. I feel like winter break just started o.O

REVIEWS:

HalfxDemonxKitsunex: why thank you :) The story is coming to a close. I think there is going to be three more chapters. The end is nigh.

Please review!


	18. Chapter 17

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 17

Kagome couldn't help but to stop and look at him.

For as long as she's known him, InuYasha had never sounded that pathetic in his life.

She watched as he fell to his knees and looked up at her.

Kagome was speechless. His eyes looked so sad, as if he had lost the most important thing in his life. She didn't know what to do.

"Kagome," he started. He sounded so heartbroken. She locked eyes with him.

He swallowed this big lump in his throat. Whatever he was about to say took a lot of courage to do so.

"Kagome I was the baka," he started off so softly that she was struggling to hear him. "I was the fool," he continued to mumble.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at him, 'what is he talking about,' she wondered as he continued.

"I have left you wondering alone all this time. Thinking you were alone when you weren't. You were never alone," he stated seriously.

"InuYasha," she tried to cut in.

"Please… let me finish."

She abruptly stopped.

Two times. He had asked please – two times. Apparently, this was really important if he was taking time to be proper. Kagome just couldn't believe it.

"This won't ever come out right," he started mumbling to himself as he locked eyes with the raven haired girl.

He shook his head as he looked down at the ground, uncertain if he should continue.

The field was silent as she watched him try to find the right words to explain to her everything he always wanted to tell her. Everything he knew he could never say, but with every fiber in his being, prayed that he could.

"Things have never been easy for me," he began hesitantly. "My father left me with nothing but the Tutsiaga. My mother left before I had ever had a chance to understand the world. Sesshomaru never gave a shit to begin with," he stated without any type of feeling.

He shook his head sadly back and forth. His silver locks cascading around his shoulders.

He took in a deep breath, "Kikyo."

Kagome felt her heart lurch as he said the name. No matter how many times she heard it, she would never get used to the pain that entered that one vessel as he stated her name.

"…she was different in so many ways. I had never met anyone like her, but in the end…she left me too." He shook his head once more, as he closed his eyes.

"Everyone has left. I have never had the opportunity for anyone to stay…until you came," as he said this, he looked straight at her.

Kagome felt a blush creep on her cheeks, but she did not turn away.

"I did everything to keep you away. I yelled at you. I was rude to you. I constantly hurt you, but you never left. You were the one person that I wanted to leave, but you stayed. Constantly."

Kagome closed her eyes as she turned her head away, "is that really what you wanted to say, InuYasha," she replied dully. "Its nothing I haven't heard before," she reminded him as she tried to cover up the hurt she felt in her heart. Everything that he said was something that she always knew to be true, but hearing him say it out loud, that was a totally different story.

He let out a long sigh, "that's not how I meant it," he replied quickly, frustrated at himself for not getting the words out right. He shook his head, "Look," he replied finally.

She turned her head to look over at him, thinking this was what he wanted, but when she faced the amber eyed man, his eyes were a far off, facing some unknown force, "Nothing has ever made sense with us. We constantly fight. We get on each others nerves, and even try to kill each other."

Kagome tried to pull her hand away, "You tried to kill me–"

"But," he cut in, "in some weird way…we fit."

A/N: Yes, I am stopping it here. Mwuahahaha! I need to draw out this part, and I wanted to add some dramatics, but we will see. There is at least one more chapter after this. I will see if I want to add an epilogue or not.

REVIEWS:

HalfxDemonxKitsunex : I completely understand where you are coming from. Sadly, that is what _I think_ everyone thinks. Even as a writer, knowing how much work goes into making stories, I tend to only read stories that are complete, since far too often you go years and wonder whether or not the story is just going to be left unfinished. I am glad you read this though :) I hope you are liking it! Merry Christmas!

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	19. Chapter 18

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 18

All her movements halted.

All thought processes ceased.

She locked eyes with the silver haired boy, her eyes widening as she tried to make sense with what he was trying to say.

She felt her heartbeat accelerate, 'I have to be wrong…or maybe I am just delving too deep into it,' she admonished herself as she continued to look at him, but as the silence progressed, she couldn't help but feel like he really said it, "We fit?"

She watched as a bright pink blush painted its way across his cheeks, "that's what I said, wench," he replied as he looked away from her.

She brought her hand to her forehead. She couldn't let her imagination get the best of her. She had to be sure with what he was saying. She couldn't get her hopes up, only for them to crumble down again, "What…are you saying…exactly?" She asked him slowly.

She was almost positive she saw his blush deepen as his ocher eyes widened.

He took in a big gulp, "You ask too many questions," he shot back as his uncomfortable ness at the situation was finally setting in. He couldn't believe some of the words he already said to her, and she wanted to hear more. How dumb could she be?

"Look InuYasha, I just want you to be straight with me…cut and dry…don't beat around the bush," she told him seriously.

She knew that it was asking a lot, but she wanted to be sure.

Too many times she had put her feelings on the line for him. Too many times she was uncomfortable or nervous. Too many times he asked for too much from her, but she never denied him, and now…it was his turn.

"Dammit," he cursed quietly as he tried to think of what to say to her.

How could he put into words what was all jumbled in his head?

What would be good enough to let her know exactly how he felt?

As all this was going on through his head, he thought of it.

The perfect phrase.

It might not be what everyone was wanting to hear, but from him…it would be enough.

It just had to be.

He turned his eyes back to the girl from the future. So much had changed since she came along – so much was different.

It was not like you could see it blatantly, but when you looked…really looked, it was there. He could see it in Shippo and how he loved Kagome like no other, but he was also starting to care for him as well…even if they didn't always see eye to eye.

He could see it in Miroku. Miroku, who always wanted to travel by himself, the monk without a purpose, was given a purpose when he understood the meaning of faith. He might have practiced it for a living, but when Kagome came into his life, and challenged him to see the brighter side of things, he did, and now he was engaged to the taijiya. He was no longer hiding from uncertainty, but trying to fight it head on…just as they all were.

He could see it in Sango. The broken warrior. She lost her family and everything that she had, but with Kagome…she was able to see a whole new side of life. Kagome accepted her, comforted her, and loved her, and with time…Sango loved her too. The two were like sisters now. Each one the half of the other, but he couldn't see them any other way.

He could also see it in himself. He was a loner. Never trusted anyone. Didn't believe that life gave a shit about anything, and definitely did not trust humans – or demons for that matter, but with her…everything changed.

He had a pack now – a group in which he would always protect with his life.

He had friends – some who he could rely on. Others, who just needed to mind their own damn business.

Life, he found out, actually did care. He saw the beauty in it again. Once you gave something back, just having a little faith, seeing the brighter side of things, and…things just worked out.

That is just how it was since she came. She traveled down the well and turned all their lives upside down, but he would have it no other way.

"I want to be with you," he replied slowly, "Kagome."

And then he pulled her to him and kissed her.

A/N: Tada! Fin!

…what…everyone wanted to see the reaction?

Aren't you guys satisfied with the fact that he finally said it?

No response.

(SIGH) Fine…the next chapter will be up soon…


	20. Chapter 19

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 19

His fingers were gently placed around her chin, holding her to him. They were just the right length away that they could reach out and embrace each other, but also far enough away that their bodies weren't touching.

His lips felt right against her own. They weren't perfect as she always thought they would be. They were smooth, but also a little chapped in areas.

They were soft. Soft and warm, and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't get her body to respond to this delightful action.

She was there. It was true, but in a sense, she wasn't there either. She couldn't be. InuYasha, was kissing her? It had to be a dream – a dream where she didn't divulge in it, a dream where, instead of closing her eyes and reveling in the feel, she stared straight ahead at him, trying to figure out if it was real.

These actions were so not like InuYasha. He wasn't forward or outspoken. He wasn't experienced or mature with his feelings. This just wasn't the man she knew, but at the same time, the gentleness he used with his fingers; the featherlike touch of his lips felt right to her. If InuYasha ever did kiss her, this is what it would feel like. It wouldn't be forced or demanding. It wouldn't be needy or without hesitancy, and with that knowledge at the forefront, she kissed him back.

It didn't matter how un-InuYasha this one action was, what mattered was that it was InuYasha. InuYasha was kissing her. InuYasha was pouring his heart out to her. InuYasha wanted to be with her. InuYasha –

He loved her.

She could see it clearly now. In the simple things he did, passed the cold shoulders or the Kikyo chasing. She could finally see that he truly did care about her.

The cold shoulders were just his way of distancing himself from her. When he didn't understand something, or he thought that he would be better off without her, he would distance himself. No talking. No looking. Fighting, when they did talk. She was an anomaly to him. She didn't make sense – a human girl, who openly and freely loved a hanyou like it wasn't a big deal when all his life, no one accepted him except his own mother. His brother trying to ripe off his existence since the beginning, and his father was no longer alive. The only family that he could rely on was either dead, or trying to kill him.

Humans weren't much different. They made fun of him, told him he didn't belong, said that he would be better off dead.

Neither accepted him.

She thought of his mother. She was beautiful. That faceless demon took her form back in their early days. InuYasha truly thought it was her, but it was really only Sesshomaru out to get Tetsusaiga… like always, but she remembered how happy he was at the thought of seeing her again, and how crushed and hurt he looked when it was only Sesshomaru playing a trick on him, but even though the unmother had no relation to InuYasha, she gave her life for him anyway. The way a true mother would.

In the beginning, when he saw Kikyo's shinigami, he didn't hesitate to go, but the past year or so, before he would go, he would always look straight at her. He wanted to get her approval. He didn't want her to be upset with him if he actually did leave, and like a baka, she would let him go, and then get mad at him for it. How forgiving was she?

Tears started to gather around her eyes. She would like to think that she is the one who turned his life around. She would like to think that she helped them all in some way, but the truth was that if she never came back here, she would have missed some of the biggest lessons of her life.

InuYasha pulled away from her. She slowly opened her eyes to see him looking hesitantly at her. It only showed Kagome how much more of a man he truly was.

"Kagome," he asked slowly.

He didn't want to think he did something wrong, that maybe the kiss upset her. Maybe she really didn't want him anymore. Maybe it was all over.

His ears fell against his head, "I'm sorry."

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away. He had to –

Kagome rushed at him, wrapping her small frame around his body. He caught a whiff of her tears, and he was more confused than ever.

"Oh InuYasha," she was crying into his haori. "You didn't do anything wrong. You deserve happiness just like everyone else. Don't forget that," she told him in between her sniffles.

InuYasha was taken aback. Where was this coming from?

He was happy.

Happy wouldn't even cut it; he was joyful like he's never been before, and it was all because of this sniffling girl in his arms.

He looked down at the crying girl. He put his hand behind her head and brought her closer to him as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I am happy, wench."

Such a simple statement, but the truth nonetheless.

Kagome felt more tears tickle her eyes, but she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat as she whispered back, "I'm happy too."

InuYasha felt his heart soar. She wasn't resisting him. She wasn't regretting loving him. She was embracing the opposite. The fact that she loved him and he loved her as well, but there was still something that didn't make sense. "Then…why are you crying?"

She could hear the concern in his voice. He didn't understand, but at times like these, neither did she. She waited a moment to answer him. Now that everything was there, all facts were out in the open, she was just enjoying the feel of this embrace. Yes, they might have just shared one of the best kisses she's ever had, but she felt closer to him now then she's ever felt to him before. Nothing was left in the dark, she knew how he felt, and things could move forward. Their life, one she's dreamed of, can finally happen with the hanyou of said dreams. Life was good.

"Nothing and everything – the fact that I love you and you want to be with me, and the fact that you're too good of a man for me," she paused for just a moment in her speech as she heard him disagree with that statement but brushed it off. There was one more thing to say, and it covered the truth in every sense of the word, "My life just wouldn't have been the same without you."

She pulled away from him then, tear faced and all and looked over him. She hated how she over reacted to every little thing, or how she never truly relied on her heart. She always knew this would happen, but at times, she wished it wouldn't have been so hard, wouldn't have been so sacrificing, but at the same time, if they didn't go down this road – if she didn't follow her heart, if she didn't react to every little thing…

If, if, if!

There was always the if.

If changes things.

But, if they had done things differently, if they had not had the struggles, if they didn't over-react to things, they might not be were they were today, right now, at this second.

She looked into his eyes. Still uncertain after everything, after all she's told him. She couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face, 'I guess some things won't ever change.'

She leaned up slowly, barely having to move at all and placed her lips to his. She saw his eyes widen briefly and knew that he felt the exact same way she did earlier, but she also knew… that he would come to same conclusion.

Yes, some things will never change.

A/N: Well that's it! All is left is the epilogue! It's been an amazing journey, my first complete multi chapter story!

Anyways, please review, and thank you so much for going through this journey with me.


	21. Epilogue

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Epilogue

The truth of the matter was that all things happen for a reason. The doubt and the anger. The love and the hate. The irrationality and the reason. They all fit into the bigger scheme of things, he could see that now.

He opened his amber orbs to the first glances of daybreak. The small traces of sun leaking over him. He took in a deep breath and immediately relished in the smell. It was his favorite. He's heard Kagome say that she loved the smell of vanilla and her mothers cooking, the smell of clean linens and cologne, but this smell outweighed all others.

It was a smell unique in its own right, for there was only one place it could be found. It didn't matter if they were in her time or his own; this scent had only one location.

He heard Kagomes' breathing alter as she let out a big yawn, "morning," came her voice sleepily.

He couldn't help but smile, "morning wench," he replied quietly, not wanting her to hear him.

She shifted around to face him, "I know you heard me," she said with an arch of her brow, challenging him to deny it.

He just looked at her, his ocher eyes clear, his face not giving anything away.

A smile came to her face, "You're cute when you try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

He hardened his eyes at her playfully, "who's to say I'm acting?" he challenged with a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes, "uh huh."

She tried to pull away from him, "where are you going?" He rushed out, he hated when she left.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught the bright twinkle coming from her hand. It was her ring. It was a tradition that he thought they should uphold. He wanted what was best for her, and what was best for her made him happy as well.

"I'm going to check on Maiko."

He turned his ear to the other room, listening for any sounds. All he could hear was the steady heartbeat and constant breathing humbly in the next room, "still sleeping," he replied as he pulled her back to him.

"InuYasha," she whined playfully.

"How often do we get to do this anymore?" He asked as he began to nibble on her ear.

A moan welcomed him, "not now," she breathed out huskily.

Ignoring her protests, he began to travel to her neck, leaving little nips and wet marks as he moved down her body.

She arched her back off the bed. He could smell it – the sweetest smell, his Kagome. It was nice to be able to call her that after everything they've been through. All the crap they made.

She ran her hands over his back, "Oh Yash."

He chuckled to himself. That was all she was going to be able to get out with her senses in overdrive.

He slid down her tank top strap over her shoulder. He leaned down and took a big whiff between her collar bone and neck. That's where her smell was the strongest, and that was also the place where he marked her four years ago. It was crazy how time flies. They never thought they would be able to defeat Naraku, but here they were, in their house, Kagome as his wife, actually enjoying life and –

A small whine came into the air.

Kagome took in a deep breath as InuYasha let his hold on her go, "It's always right when I get you where I want you," he grumbled.

She let out a small giggle, "oh, poor baby," she cooed at him.

InuYasha started to get up out of the bed, "I'll go check," he told her as he got to the door.

Making his way into the other room, he could tell immediately what was wrong. Walking over to the small bed, InuYasha reached in and grabbed his son. His own little boy. As soon as Kota was in his arms, he stopped crying and looked up at him. The same eyes gazed back at him. Pools of amber. It was almost as if he were staring into a mirror when he was a pup. He had all his features – the furry ears, the fangs, the eyes, even the white silver hair, but he wouldn't have minded what the pup turned out to look like, as long as Kagome was at his side.

He never realized how lucky he was to have her by his side. How wrong it would have been not to be with her after all was said and done, but if's were out of the question. He didn't have to worry about what could have been or anything like that, because what he knew was that he loved Kagome, and Kagome loved him. He would say that life didn't get any better than that, but just as he thought it, Kota reached up and tugged on his ear.

Bringing his gaze down to him once more, he realized that Kota completed it. The little pup that he never thought would exist made his life the perfect ending to his tragic beginning, and he would love the pup like he never loved anything ever before.

He would make sure of it.

A/N: it's the end! I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Thanks to everyone that has made this journey with me. You guys are the ones that I finished writing this for, so without you, Love Handouts would still be unfinished.

I hope everyone has a happy new year, and new work will be out from me soon! Thanks so much!


End file.
